fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Han Qingmei
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Qingmei was once the concubine of the Hongzhi Emperor until she learned that he was to wed the soon-to-be Empress Zhang. Upset with this realization, she let her cryokinesis, which no one knew of from the start, spiral out of control, and has since then avoided any contact with men. Fortunately, in order to put a stop to the demon lord, Damoclus, she has learned to control her powers. ARS SPECIALIS * Bīng Qīnwěn (Ice Kiss): Qingmei blows a kiss at her opponent, which manifests as a small snowflake which she then turns into an icicle, damaging the opponent if it connects. The icicle can travel at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed. Meter Burn not only makes the snowflake/icicle bigger, but also adds more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out, but with the opponent freezing over until they fall to the ground and shatter into icy pieces) * Nian Zhuàn de Jiàn (Twirling Sword): Qingmei twirls her ice dao counter-clockwise in front of her twice, dealing two hits total. Meter Burn adds another sword twirl. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected, but with no blood coming out due to it being frozen) * Bīnglún (Ice Wheel): Her feet encased in an icy layer, Qingmei butterfly-twists towards her opponent, dealing two hits total if it connects. On Meter Burn, she will also upperkick them into the air for a free hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Dă Là Yuèyá (Waning Crescent): Qingmei does a jumping 360° clockwise flip towards her opponent and slams her left or right heel down on them, causing a soft knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn does more damage and causes a harder knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Dòngjié de Dim Mak (Frozen Dim Mak): Qingmei holds her ice dao upside-down in front of her. If hit by a high or middle attack while in this state, she holsters her sword to uppercut her opponent in the face once, punch them in the gut four times, supercharge her right hand with ice, and perform a powerful palm strike that knocks the opponent back at quarter-screen and causes a hard knockdown. Post-Ars Specialis, she re-draws her dao. On Meter Burn, the opponent is knocked back further. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE * Sùshè Bīng Zhù (Rapid-Fire Icicles): Qingmei shape-shifts into her Arctic fox form and fires a barrage of icicles from her mouth at her opponent in rapid-fire fashion before changing back to human form. Must be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out, but with the opponent freezing over until they fall to the ground and shatter into icy pieces) * Bīnglěng de Huádòng (Icy Slide): Qingmei becomes her Arctic fox form and slides across the arena floor, causing a hard knockdown if it connects, then turns back into a human. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Assumes a dynamic pose with her ice dao above her head * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: 360° counter-clockwise spinning slash Qingmei slashes and kicks her opponent a few times in multiple succession for four seconds, then channels her cryokinetic power for the same duration of time as the slashes and kicks and encases the losing character's legs and hands in a large chunk of ice. Afterwards, halfway through stabbing them in the chest, Qingmei turns into her fox form and proceeds to dig her jaws where the defeated foe's heart is located and, in an X-ray shot, bite into said organ, freezing it solid and shattering it into icy pieces and killing the opponent once enough bite pressure is applied before changing back to human form. Then, she puts her ice dao behind her back in a manner reminiscent of Xianghua's post-Critical Finish pose from Soul Calibur IV, saying, "I suppose I should control my powers better next time." MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Kelly Hu (Mortal Kombat X, X2: X-Men United, The Scorpion King) Destined Battle Rival: Laurenz von Brandt Stage: Eastern Cold * Intro Sequence: Qingmei runs into the battlefield in her Arctic fox form, then turns back into a human and creates her ice dao from nothing, declaring, "They say, "Nénglì shèngguò wàibiăo (ability over appearance)." Is that correct?", before going into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Qingmei stands on one leg with her ice dao raised above her head, saying, "You should have more grace in your style," then goes into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Qingmei performs a graceful jian wu sword dance for three seconds, then conjures a small snowflake with her left hand, which dissipates after a split-second. Afterwards, she looks at the camera, says, "Hánlěng cónglái méiyŏu dărăoguò wŏ wúlùn rúhé (the cold never bothered me anyway)," and seductively winks and giggles. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE CRYOMANCER, HAN QINGMEI (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Qingmei in a snowy Chinese landscape with a beautiful smile on her face as she conjures a snowflake from her left hand, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) In her teenage years, Han Qingmei used to be the concubine and favorite woman of the Hongzhi Emperor of the Ming Dynasty, Zhu Youtang, until her emperor broke the news to her that she was to marry Xiaochengjing, who would later be known as Empress Zhang. Devastated, Qingmei accidentally unleashed her ice powers and, as a result, swore off men of all statuses in life. One day, Qingmei was visited by the Arctic fox spirit, Vulpes Arcticum, which sensed that the woman needed to control her cryokinesis. She chose Qingmei's body as the one to inhabit, and from that point on, the former concubine had no problems using her ice powers at all. Accepting her natural gift, she trained hard in the art of wushu in order to stop the threat of demonic forces invading the world. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Qingmei is in her home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of her, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Qingmei for the real one to fight) * Qingmei: You can imitate my appearance, but you can never imitate my skills in the arts of cryokinesis and wushu! (Both Qingmeis draw their ice daos and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Qingmei: I was just about to tell you the same. Zhŭnbèi hăole ma (are you prepared)? DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Laurenz von Brandt (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Qingmei and Laurenz stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Qingmei: Answer me. Exactly what do you request of me? * Laurenz: I wish to see how the fire of my craft, Feuerklinge, will fare against your ice. (Qingmei and Laurenz go into their fighting stances.) * Qingmei: You cannot expect to say that to someone you just met. * Laurenz: Oh, but 'tis true! The world has yet to experience the full potential of meine Waffen (my weapons)! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Laurenz is down on one knee and one hand.) * Qingmei: Your qiángdù (strength)... It has made me rethink my views on men. * Laurenz: Consider yourself lucky... that I went easy on you... Fräulein (miss). * Qingmei: That is very noble of you. I respect that. (kneels down on one knee to take the back of Laurenz's head in her right palm and kiss him in the face) (A fiery portal materializes beneath Qingmei's feet, slowly dragging her into it.) * Laurenz: (rubbing his cheek from Qingmei's kiss) Will we... see each other again? (Six seconds later, we cut to Qingmei in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Qingmei: What is this place? Am I in... Diyu? * Damoclus: Actually, no. This is not the Hell of your homeland, cryomancer woman. You are in Infernus, the realm of demons! In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Qingmei: Jué bù (never)! I will freeze myself out easily anyway. (readies her ice dao) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Qingmei has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that ice witch myself! * Qingmei: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with her ice dao strapped to her back) Whatever is happening at this moment, this cannot be good... * Damoclus: (approaching Qingmei) Han Qingmei, former concubine of the Hongzhi Emperor, Zhu Youtang, ninth emperor of the Ming Dynasty. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Qingmei: How could my huángdì (emperor) have chosen Xiaochengjing over me as his consort? Is this all your doing? * Damoclus: Such a misjudgment on your part to assume that I could possibly have caused that. * Qingmei: What do you mean by that, exactly? * Damoclus: He vowed to only be faithful to one woman and desired no concubines, you being no exception, nor other wives. * Qingmei: And she was no older than I at the time. * Damoclus: Exactly. And what is there to inscribe upon your headstone? ...Ah, yes! "Here lies Han Qingmei. She never fornicated." * Qingmei: That is because I feared my powers would harm, or worse, kill each and every man who attempted his hand at me. So, what I fuck suggest in regards to your plan to plunge the world into chaos, strife, and destruction... (going into her fighting stance) ''is that you let it go! * Damoclus: You think you, one with the power of ice, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! ''(his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere cryomancer? * Qingmei: If only there was someone out there who approved of your methods... (blows a kiss at Damoclus, which manifests as a small snowflake, which she then turns into an icicle that impales him in the chest) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily as he starts to rapidly freeze over) for ruining my plans! (now completely frozen solid, falls to the molten rock ground, shattering into icy pieces upon impact) (We first see Qingmei sitting on the doorstep of her house in her home stage, minus the snow, with her dao planted in the ground and her hands rested on the sword's handle.) Despite her victory over Damoclus and her saving of all the lands from his demonic influence, Qingmei's devastation over being excluded from being his empress by Zhu Youtang still remained. Fortunately, however, thanks to being the current physical host of Vulpes Arcticum, she was able to suppress her emotional stress and the loss of control of her ice powers it came with. (Later, Qingmei and Laurenz, in each other's arms, share a passionate kiss, and the German blacksmith, surprisingly, doesn't start freezing over) Qingmei was later visited by Laurenz von Brandt, a German blacksmith she had previously fought in her quest, and began a relationship with him, and for the first time in forever, Qingmei was able to go near a man without fear that her cryokinesis would spiral out of control. Three years later, the two married and had a son, whom Qingmei named Xiaodan. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Qingmei's assigned voice actress, Kelly Hu, was previously D'Vorah, as well as Sindel and Frost, in Mortal Kombat X, Yuriko "Lady Deathstrike" Oyama in X2: X-Men United, and Cassandra in The Scorpion King, which also starred Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. * There are TONS of Frozen references hidden throughout this character bio. See if you can find them all. * Hers and Laurenz's future son, Xiaodan, is mentioned in her ending and will probably make an appearance as an adult in a future MGW Deviant Fighter. Category:MGW characters